This invention pertains to synergistic insecticidal mixtures comprising combinations of methyl 7-chloro-2,5-dihydro-2-(methoxycarbonyl)4-(trifluoro-methoxy)phenyl!ami no!carbonyl!indeno1,2-e!1,3,4!oxadiazine-4a(3H)-carboxylate and pymetrozine, their agriculturally suitable compositions and methods for the use of such compositions to control insect pests of plants.
Insecticide applications that can be applied at as low a dose as possible and be effective in controlling pest species of insects while causing as little harm as possible to beneficial insects and minimal disturbance in the environment are in demand by the farming community. Insects are very destructive to crop plants and can result in significant loss of crop yield and quality, which results in economic loss to the grower and increased costs to the consumer. Combinations of insecticides are typically used to broaden the spectrum of insect control or enhance the level of control of any given species through additive effect. Certain rare combinations surprisingly give a greater-than-additive or synergistic effect. Such a valuable combination has now been discovered.
FR 2720230-A1 discloses combinations of pymetrozine with certain classes of insecticides said to be synergistic. This reference does not disclose mixtures of pymetrozine with methyl 7-chloro-2,5-dihydro-2-(methoxycarbonyl)4-(trifluoro-methoxy)phenyl!ami no!carbonyl!indeno1,2-e!1,3,4!oxadiazine4a(3H)-carboxylate, nor does it describe or suggest the remarkable synergistic efficacy of said mixtures.